


I Won't Say I'm in Love

by leafyxthiefy



Series: Shuffled Playlist [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Musical Fic, Song Lyrics, Songfic, disney lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7412956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafyxthiefy/pseuds/leafyxthiefy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year after Law had an unpleasant breakup, he begins to question the new surging feelings within his heart. Will he deny them? Or find it in himself to accept them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Say I'm in Love

**Author's Note:**

> This can be taken as either a stand alone one-shot or continuation of One More Night, depending on what your take is on KidLaw.
> 
> Song / Movie: I won't say I'm in love - Hercules

Trafalgar Law was furious, no he was actually more angry than that. He was livid, he was fuming, he was seething, infuriated and everything in between. But ultimately once he was done being angry, and had thrown his mental temper tantrum Law was not pleased with the conclusion he had come to and ultimately refused to accept. He had told this much to his roommates who had been more than happy to try and help him sort through his predicament, and only now was he realizing that telling them might not have been his smartest move.

_"If there's a prize for rotten judgement."_

The words spilled from the surgeon's lips, startling his roommates out of their thoughts of what they had just learned. All of their undivided attention now fell on him. Sachi, Penguin and Bepo looked on with both determination and encouragement while Law pressed the heels of his palms against his eyes, desperately trying to think of something, anything he could do at this moment in time to stop his feelings from going in _that_ direction.

" _I guess I've already won that."_ he muttered dejectedly, his tone holding a distinct bitter tone the three had come to associate with a certain red haired man with in Law's past.

 _"No man is worth the aggravation."_ Law said his thoughts in the same direction as those of his friends.

 _"_ _That's ancient history._ _Been there, done that."_ Law ground out through clenched teeth, wishing the flood of images would stop, Law could still, to this day, see all the unpleasant business that had surrounded him and his past lover. Law didn't want to see that in his minds eye, much less be subjected to reliving the experience. But, his mental dam had cracked and from that small fracture, the entire thing collapsed bringing with it unwanted memories and feelings.

Over a year ago, Law was met with a life changing decision. He had entered a relationship that had been based off of physical need. Granted he eventually gained feelings for the other man, and possibly vise versa though neither of them acted too much on the development.

Law had truly cared for Kid, but Kid had been unable to reciprocate the sentiment. Law had given him time, the better part of three years to be exact. At times it did seem that the two could be in love, and Law had clung to that hope and in that time things had taken the opposite turn of direction. Their relationship got abusive from both sides, and in the end both he and Kid decided that parting ways would be for the best.

And now here Law was, a year later and discovering that he had come to fall for a certain goofy, selfish, meat obsessed, and highly annoying teenager who's favorite accessory was a straw hat.

 _"Who'd you think you're kiddin'?"_ Law heard off from his side, finally opening his eyes to glare at the audience he had unwittingly sought out and straight into the brown eyes of Sachi who smiled his most supporting grin at the surgeon.

 _"He's the Earth and Heaven to you,"_ Bepo added in his quiet rumble of a voice, the white haired man looking apologetic even as he voiced his opinion, muttering a 'sorry' when Law turned to glare at him.

 _'Try to keep it hidden'_ Law scolded himself, as he stared down at his impossibly poetic friend. "This is what I get when I tell you guys things." he grumbles exasperatedly while crossing his arms and huffing, though he had actually felt better once he had spilled his recent findings to his friends.

 _"Law*, we can see right through you."_ Penguin is the next to add as the trio stands before him, Sachi with his huge smile, Penguin with encouragement in his eyes, and Bepo with hope for Law.

All three of them decide to chime in then, encouraging Law. _"Law*, you can't conceal it._ _We know how you feel, and w_ _ho you're thinking of!"_

Laws eyes narrowed dangerously, though his friends knew that no real threat was sent their way, Law was not in the sort of mood that would have him going after any of them with ill intentions.

Instead, Law spoke slowly, his words sounding hollow and uncommitted even to himself. _"No chance. No way"_ he took a breath and steeled his resolve to deny this feeling, to nip it in the bud before he was forced to say what he was dreading _. '_ _I won't say it, no, no'_

"But Law, boss we've seen the way-" Penguin was cut off with the displeased frown now falling solely in his person. It was one thing facing those piercing gray eyes as a group, but a completely different situation when forced to be under their complete scrutiny _._

 _"You swoon, you sigh._ _Why deny it? Uh-oh"_ Sachi said realizing his mistake a little too late, his hands rising, palms faced up in defense.

"Geez if looks could kill Boss, you'd be the best assassin in the world, but you do tend to get this cute-" Bepo cut Sachi off by placing a hand over the redheads mouth, stopping him from further digging his grave.

"I'm sorry!" Bepo apologized to Sachi and then turned to Law, prepared to turn the steely gaze in his direction. "I am sorry, but you like him, Law."

Law's features softened, they almost always did when he was faced with the white haired man, Bepo was one of the few people he could ever be truly mad at, Sachi and Penguin on the other hand, it depended on a few (a lot) of factors.

" _It's too cliché."_ Law grumbled then, " _I won't say I'm."_ He stopped himself from saying _'in love'_ but the words hung in the air nonetheless. No one was able to miss the presence of their near existence, not Penguin, Sachi, nor Bepo, but before they could comment on it, Law continued to speak.

 _"I thought my heart had learned it's lesson..._ _It feels so good when you start out. My_ _head is screaming "Get a grip, Law*!_ _Unless you're dying to tear* your heart out!'"_ Law was really regretting bringing up the topic, and even more about asking their opinions on the matter, he should have stayed quiet, maybe even called up Cora-San, he always knew what to say.

 _"You keep on denying who_ _you are and how you're feeling"_ Penguin began with a smile, as he placed a hand on Law's shoulder. _"_ _Boss*, were not buying"_

 _"Law*, we saw you hit the ceiling._ _Face it like a grown-up._ _When you gonna own up that_ _you got* it bad?"_ Sachi added his two cents, even going as far as to rhyming. Which if you asked Law, was completely uncalled for, as if Law's situation wasn't enough without there having to be some sort of rhyme to it.

 _'No chance, no way,'_ the thought was immediate in Law's mind as he shook his head furiously looking at each of his roommates in turn. _"_ _I won't say it. No. No."_

"Aw, c'mon Boss. _Give up, give in."_

Penguin sighed and offered a reassuring squeeze to his shoulder. "It's as Sachi says, Law, how long has it been since you met Luffy? Three months right, and yes even though you constantly complain about him stopping by the clinic, you know you don't mind. Remember that time he thought it was your birthday so he brought you a cake to work?"

* * *

Law remembers the day in question, after his break up with Kid, Law had decided he would have a fresh start in everything he could; and as a result he and his roommates opened a small neighborhood clinic.

Now on that particular day it had been a lazy Saturday, on the day they kept the clinic open until five in case anyone needed to see a doctor. When in he came bursting through the door, straw hat firmly placed on his head that looked just as at home as the grin on his face.

"Torao!" The name that had long since irritated him, now left a warm fluttering feeling in his chest, however, Law forced himself to frown.

"What is it, Mugiwara-ya?" Gray eyes flicked up to look at him curiously before looking back down at the paperwork he was reviewing.

When Luffy didn't answer immediately, Law lifted his head and was met with a pouting teen, who not only looked dismayed but also sheepish and apologetic. "I, um, well I heard it was your birthday and I asked Sanji to help me make a cake. But on the way here I got hungry so I took a bite, and..." He trailed off displaying the empty box to Law guilt written plainly on his features.

For some reason, Law had found the act endearing and unbeknownst to himself, he had smiled reassuring Luffy that it was not his birthday, he had been joking with Penguin and Sachi earlier that week about getting the day off on Saturday because it was his birthday. Needless to say they knew it wasn't true.

* * *

_"Check the grin you're in love~"_ Sachi called out from a safe distance fighting the urge to laugh in the event it would direct the doctors tentative hold on his wrath his way.

 _"This scene won't play,_ _I won't say I'm in love!"_ Law said that louder than he had meant to, immediately regretting it as three smiling faces knew he was only moments away from admitting the truth once he got exasperated enough. Just a few more buttons to push and Law would be able to realize his blatant denial of the situation was preparing him to accept his feelings for Luffy.

 _"You're doin' flips, read our lips:_ _You're in love."_ The three men grinned now, urging Law to follow the feeling he was so desperately fighting against.

 _"You're way off base."_ Law continued to fight their smiles. To fight the way his heart fluttered in his chest, the way he found himself wishing Luffy stopped by the clinic more. _'I won't say it'_ Law repeated in his mind.

 _"Get off my case!"_ Law growled raking his hands through his hair. There was no menace in his voice though, it sounded like every other denial he was saying, empty and filled with futile struggle against what he knew was right. He saw it, his friends saw it, and hell... Law's heart saw it. Yet his mind continued to repeat the mantra. ' _I won't say it.'_

Finally it was Bepo who squared his shoulders and marched the two steps over to his best friend, gently pulling his hands away from his hair and meeting those troubled gray eyes with his own steady blue ones. _"Law*, don't be proud._ _It's ok you're in love."_

Nodding, Law raised his head and smiled gratefully to his friends. He couldn't say it just yet, but they all knew he had come to terms with it. _'_ _At least out loud,_ _I won't say I'm in love._ Yet _.'_

* * *

It's been two months since then, and Law has not (entirely) regretted his decision. Luffy had smiled brilliantly on the day of his confession, and Luffy had been happy to learn that his affections were returned.

Now they were together in the very same couch Law had so fiercely denied his feelings towards Luffy. Law's arms wrapped around the boy who held his heart, watching Luffy as he slept in Law's embrace, smiling in his sleep.

"I love you, Luffy-ya."

**Author's Note:**

> This has got to be my favorite Disney song, definitely a top three, I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think? 
> 
> Changes made are minimal:
> 
> Honey/hon/Girl/baby = Law/Boss
> 
> cry = tear
> 
> got, got, got = shortened to one got


End file.
